Burning Passion
by SasuNaru.Forever.x
Summary: Sasuke has returned from the Sound Village but only for a visit. He meets up with Uzumaki Naruto once more and so starts the beginning of things he'd never dreamed possible. SasuNaru, and may be some other pairings. Rated M for language and content.


**Disclaimer:** We do not own Naruto, though we wish we did.

**Warning! **Yaoi and rape. Those who don't like "Naruto gets molested" fanfictions shouldn't read this.

**Note:** This is written wierd because it's in roleplay format. Don't like, you don't have to read it. Anways, I'm roleplaying as Sasuke/Hinata and Queen is Naruto/most other characters. Yeah.

Dani's a lazy butt. Anyways!

Oh, and if there are curse words that are censored it's because we were roleplaying on a site that allows only minimal curse words. Yeah.

* * *

**Chapter One;;**

Sasuke scowled; it seemed Deidara was occupied. That was a good thing. He turned and grabbed Naruto by the wrist with his good hand, jogging away from the Akatsuki as quietly as possible. When they were a fairly good distance away the Uchiha slowed down and cast a glare, far softer than the glare Deidara had received, at the kyuubi before shaking his head.

"You could have gotten yourself hurt, you know, since Deidara /is/ after you."

Naruto snapped his wrist away from the other boy's with a sultry glare. "Don't you touch me and act like you have the right to Sasuke!" He growled at him. "Since when do you care anyways? All you care about is that Orochimaru," Naruto grimaced at the name as if it had filled his mouth with an unpleasent taste. "You even left me and the rest of Konoha for him." He scowled once more. "You keep coming back here in secret anyways, and don't think I haven't noticed. I could recognize that familiar shadow I often see outside my window at night anywhere. So why...? You don't even CARE about me." He said, his voice soft, as if filled with sorrow.

The dark haired Uchiha quirked an eyebrow. Oh dear; another emotional scene between him and one of his friends over his choice to leave. Sasuke wasn't exactly the keenest person when it came to emotions like this. For a moment he merely studied the other, staring mostly at his eyes that were solemn, repeating the words in his head before he scowled and glanced away, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Don't you /dare/ tell me what I do and don't care about, dobe," Sasuke hissed, onyx eyes turning to stare into the cerulean blue of Naruto's eyes. The wind carassed his cheek, silky strands of hair brushing against his pale skin as he paused for a moment and closed his eyes, sighing somewhat before taking a step backward. "I was just worried. And I do care, Naruto. More than you probably think." With a quick lift of his shoulders that resembled a shrug the Uchiha turned and started to walk off; Deidara was no where around, so the blonde was going to be fine without anyone nearby.

"S-Sauke-kun! Wait!" Naruto called out to the other boy, running after him, and tripping over a can someone had been too lazy to throw away in the trash can. "Ah!" he exclaimed, flailing his arms around to try and keep his balance before he fell on top of Sasuke blushing profoundely."Um... sorry about that..." he apologized. "G-gomen.B-but you were going to leave me here all confused again... You don't make sense Sasuke... you tell me you're worried and that you care, and then you start to leave again? I don't get it Sasuke..." He whispered softly, his cerulean blue eyes staring puzzeled and hurt into the other boy's midnight black ones, yet to realize he had not gotten up from on top of the other boy where he had fallen yet.

Normally he would have killed Naruto for being on top of him like he was, but right now he wasn't even thinking about that; instead, the Uchiha stared back at the blonde before sighing. "Of course you don't understand, dobe. That's the way you are. And you'll probably never understand, even if I try to explain it to you. I don't think I /could/ explain it, actually." He paused for a moment, tilting his head as he shifted positions just enough to be comfortable, trying not to disturb the kyuubi on top of him.

"But I do care, even if it doesn't seem like I do."

Sasuke sighed before closing his eyes, tilting his head once more so that he didn't have to look at the Uzumaki anymore; too many emotions rose when he did, and he didn't want them there.

"Well it doesn't! So why do you keep acting like you don't care all the time Sasuke?" Naruto asked, banging his fist against the asphault about three inches away from Sasuke's stomach so as not to hurt him. "You keep acting like it doesn't make any difference to you whether I-I mean we," he stammered as he blushed embaressed at letting the I slip out. "Whether we live or die! But then..." Here Naruto trailed off. "But then you come back every night that-" He struggeled internally, trying to decide whether or not he should finish the sentance, but then proceeded to determine that now that he had started, there was no turning back. "Every night that I'm feeling all lonely and sad, and I see your shadow waiting patiently for me to see you outside my window. And I don't even know whether or not it's a nightmare or a dream when I see you there anymore... because I'm so confused Sasuke, I'm just so confused..." He told the other boy, and before he knew it, there were tears streaming out of his deep blue eyes and falling gently on to Sasuke's shirt. "And I just want you to explain it to me! I don't care if it's a stupid reason, I just want to know why... so why do you keep leaving me every time I finally feel safe, and dissapearing every time I open the window and look out to see whether you're there or not? It just doesn't make sense anymore..." He shook his head, and managed to stop all the tears from flowing, except for one last one that managed to squeeze it's way out and get caught in his dark lashes.

He still wasn't looking at Naruto; he couldn't, because if he did, the Uchiha knew that he would regret it. Instead he closed his eyes and thought about what the other had said; even Sasuke didn't know why he came back and peered in through the window of his friend often. It was never anyone else, just Naruto. He'd told himself that it was just worry, but the Uchiha was starting to think that it was more than that.

He missed the Uzumaki.

But there was even more; different feelings toward Naruto that he couldn't comprehend even if he tried. That's why Sasuke couldn't explain it. He didn't know himself, and he was still trying to understand.

Worry, envy, friendship, rivalry: all of these were only a hint of his feelings, and the others were too good for words. But if he tried, Sasuke could think of only one word, but it was a word he'd never thought he'd ever say to anyone again. Not after the destruction of the Uchiha clan; maybe it was arrogance; maybe it was the fact that he had too much pride to admit his feelings to anyone; but the most logical reason was that he was afraid.

Afraid of being rejected and hurt again.

Sasuke sighed as he, at last, turned and peered up into Naruto's cerulean blue eyes without speaking, his face somewhat emotionless. That's how he was remaining calm.

"Naruto," the raven began before stopping, taking a breath, and continuing again: "I told you; I can't explain it. I don't why I stay there and wait for you to see me, then run away. I just don't. You have to understand that; I don't have all the answers. And I can't be your hero, Naruto."

Naruto was taken aback by the boys last sentance. "My HERO? Sasuke, I don't need a hero. I never did. I didn't really understand any of it at first, I was just so mixed up inside... but I think that all I ever really needed... all I ever really needed was YOU Sasuke. All I ever needed was just for you to be there for me. And I don't need answers Sasuke. I have plenty of things that I can't answer myself... like why I'm even here on this Earth since all anyone does is scowl at me and yell at me... and all I ever try to do is talk to them... but they never even cared. But Sasuke... you noticed me when I spoke, and even if you didn't always agree, at least you didn't try to kill me like everyone else did." Naruto said, looking at the other boy with a feeling of appreciation clearly evident in his eyes, for he hadn't been aware of how close Sasuke had come to killing him before when he had left the village for Orochimaru.

"All I ever really needed was /you/ Sasuke."

The Uchiha's eyes widened at the words before he turned away abruptly, listening to the rest of the blonde's small speech; when he was finished Sasuke was silent, staring over the ground from his position as he thought once more.

He didn't understand.

The feelings that were welling up were too great for him to say anything without breaking down right then and there, right infront of Naruto. He couldn't let that happen. Onyx black eyes closed once more as the wind gently carassed his cheek, his hair swaying at the sudden movement before he sighed softly and opened his eyes once more, meeting the cerulean blue gaze of the blonde.

"Why ... Why do you need me, Naruto? Why am I important to you? I thought you hated me. I hated you. I envied you. I worried about you. But I never told myself that I needed you." Once more he became quiet, turning away and resting his cheek against the asphalt before sighing once more.

"But now that I think about it, I guess-" another pause, another deep breath before he continued, unable to stare at Naruto "-I've needed you all this time too."

Why?

Why couldn't he look at his friend?

Naruto could stare him in the eyes and tell his feelings, but Sasuke couldn't. He just couldn't. That was one of the ways the other was stronger than him; he could admit his feelings to another's face, even if those feelings were degrading.

Onyx black eyes closed once more as Sasuke sighed again, his body tensing up at the thought of the other's reaction.

Naruto was taken aback by the boy's last words. So many emotions kept swirling around in his head when he heard that, but then one thought drifted into the front of his mind; Hinata. He felt this way about Sasuke but... he liked Hinata too in the same sort of way. So why... why couldn't he say that he loved Hinata then? Or Sasuke? It was just all to much to bear. He couldn't love one of them without hurting the other by still having feelings for them. "Sasuke..." Naruto trembeled as he thought about what he was about to do, and how much it would kill him inside, but would also make him able to finally think straight. He took a deep breath and asked Sasuke what he hoped to be the last thing he ever had to ask the other with these feelings in his heart. "Sasuke..." He looked at him wistfully, an expression of inifite deepness hidden in his glistening blue eyes. "Sasuke... don't tell me that. Don't tell me you like me. I... I used to like hating you, but then I started to think of you this way, and it's killing me Sasuke. Because I love you, I do, but I love someone else too. And I don't want to be unfaithful to you or her. Because I know she loves me, and I know I love her, and... and I just don't even know whether or not you even feel that way about me. So Sasuke... please... just tell me you hate me. Tell me you hate me so I can be crushed and killed, but tell me you hate me so I can re-born. Please Sasuke... please..." A single tear escaped from under his dark lashes as it rolled down his cheek and splashed on to the dark pavement, just close enough to Sasuke that it touched his cheek however before it fell.

What?  
Had he heard wrong?  
Naruto /wanted/ him to say that he hated him?

The Uchiha stared up at the blonde, the other's tear sliding off his own cheek onto the ground and barely leaving a trail. Onyx black eyes stared up at the kyuubi, into the cerulean blue of his eyes, in confusion. He loved him? But he also loved someone else; Sasuke took in a deep breath as the realization swept over him. Naruto couldn't be his. He loved someone else, not him. But the thing was, Sasuke didn't love anyone else; not that he knew of anyways.

A sudden overwhelming feeling followed the realization; hurt. He'd finally been able to admit his feelings, finally been able to break through the shell he'd created, but Naruto didn't respond well to it.

He wanted Sasuke to hate him.

The boy turned his head away so that the blonde couldn't see the hurt which he knew was in the normally cold black eyes. In fact, the Uchiha had to bite back the tears, swallowing them down before he began to speak again.

"I'm sorry Naruto. I can't."

His voice was surprisingly soft compared to what it normally was, and the raven took another deep breath before continueing: "But I understand. And, after enough time, I'll get over it. Go ahead and be with her, Naruto; it's your life, and I don't want to decide for you."

He took in another deep breath.

"But I can't hate you anymore."

* * *

I thought this was a good place to stop; there's more, but I decided to stop it here. Cliffie! I'm cruel. Anyways, enjoy! And I'd really love it if you told us which person you thought roleplayed better! Remember: 

Me; Sasuke/Hinata as of now.

Queen; Naruto/other characters as of now.


End file.
